The typical basketball net assembly commonly used today includes an 18 inch inch inside diameter metal ring or basketball rim which is attached to a basketball backboard. The metal ring is constructed to include 12 metal wire loops on its underside to which the 12 upper loops of a cord basketball net are attached. Since the basketball rim is 10 feet off the ground, it is customary to use a ladder to attach a replacement net. For the normal indoor gymnasium setting, this approach is expected to remain the same.
On the other hand, in many inner city playgrounds, as well as outdoor basketball courts in parks and schools, it is difficult to keep a functioning basketball net in place. This is due primarily to two reasons. First of all, basketball nets are frequently stolen for home or personal use. Secondly, heavy outdoor use results in a shorter life expectancy of the basketball net.
Many players prefer the use of a basketball net because they can see the net move when a successful shot is made. Net movement also avoids any disputes as to whether or not a successful goal has been shot by a player. However, due to the difficulty of installing a typical basketball net assembly, as well as problems associated with theft and short life expectancy as discussed above, many outdoor courts do not have a basketball net.
Several different attempts have been made to develop a portable basketball net assembly. In this connection, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,368 which discloses a portable basketball net with a "Velcro" band attached to the basketball net and U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,995 which discloses a circular collar and flange end that rests on the top of the basketball ring, the circular collar having a basketball net to be attached thereto. Other types of portable basketball net assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,312 where the net is integrally molded from a suitable plastic material and includes fastening buttons and slits for attachment of the net to a basketball rim and U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,957 which discloses cooperating male/female snap fasteners for attachment to a basketball net to facilitate assembly to a basketball rim.
While each of the above patents have various advantages, they do not facilitate the installation and replacement of typical cord basketball nets because they require special constructions which make it difficult to use with the typical cord basketball net. Further, they tend to be more complex and therefore more costly than what is needed. As will be seen from the discussion that follows, the present invention discloses a novel and unique basketball net support with many advantages and features not heretofore available in prior art constructions.